Never to be together
by jasper-stalker02
Summary: Lana, a vampire, moves to Forks. There she meets Seth and they fall for each other. As their love grows stronger, more complications come up, trying to pull them apart.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at making a Fan Fiction. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry, about the short chapter. And PLEASE take the time to rate/review my sroty. It would help me out with what your, the readers, would like better about my only takes a few minutes. :) Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I dont not own anything twilight related! All belongs to stephanie meyer. Except for My main character, Lana.**

* * *

Chapter one-

I don't even know where I am at the moment. No, wait, that right, I'm in Washington. To be more precise, a few miles outside of Forks. Yes, I know about the vampire family that lives there. That's exactly why I'm here. To work out my plan. My plan of running from the Voultri. Its way to complicated to go through right now since I have to get ready for school. I live in a small little cottage at the edge of the woods that open to a small grass area. I found this place, and no one was living here, so it works out. I walked over to the mirror, where I look myself over for the school day. My brown hair was slightly curled and tucked under a pink-knitted beanie. My face was flawless, as usual. My eyes today where a dark gold color, from my diet. Mostly animal but an occasional human here and there when tempted. Did I mention that I'm a vampire? I dont think I did. Well the rest of me consisted of a white tank top with a pink shawl, a pair of Capri pants, and pink ballet shoes. I smiled at myself, hoping I could blend in for a few years. I grabbed my over-the-shoulder bag and got into my black Toyota Camry. A car not too flashy. I drove to school, happy to go, the first time in a long time. I parked in the parking lot. I then walked into the school and got my schedule. Let's see: History, Calculus, Language Arts, Lunch (not to be needed), Geography, and then Advanced Biology. My favorite class of the day. The bell rang and school started. My first two classes were a bore but the L.A was interest. We went to the library. That's not the interesting part. There was an odd smell. Not the smell of vampires, but something else. I couldn't quite tell but I think I was on to something when we left. After skipping out on lunch, my rest of the day was boring. I couldn't track down that scent. I was so confused and had a major head-ache. Plus, I had homework in every class so I drove straight home. Once there, I dove straight into my textbooks. Was done with everything in less than an hour. How life was sweet, but I was racking my brain all night for an answer. Who or what was that smell? I looked through everyone of my books from today to the olden days to figure it out. It was no where in the world to be found. I need more research so I drove out to town. I went to a small quaint bookstore that seemed promising. I walked in and every person in that store looked at me. OF course they were from my school. I saw them hurd together and whisper to each other. Ugh, I didnt have time for this. I ran to the shelfs, trying to find my answer. Soon, some one came around the corner.

"Umm hi." said this tall blonde haired boy that I clearly remembered from atleast 3 of my classes.

"Hi."

"So your the new chick, right?" Dammit. Did he just call me a chick? I havent heard that since the 70s.

"Yeah. Lana."

"So anyways, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well ya did that already. If you can see, your wasting my time." I slammed the book I was reading closed and put it back on the shelf. I wasnt just mad at him, I was mad at the stupid book. Nothing. Nothing at all. I stormed off and ran out the door. I heard snickers behind me as I left. I got into my car and started driving off again. I drove to the library. I found the old lady at the desk. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find..umm.. historical or mythlogical books?"

"Well we have a few but most of them are at the high school."

"Thanks." Great, I'll be doing some book hunting tomorrow at school. I drove off home, and waited for the next day to come around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the reallly short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

* * *

Chapter two-

I had finally noticed the time when I turned on the small TV. It was about 6:00 and was gonna rain all day. Yay, I was happy. As long as the sun didn't come out, I was fine. I put on my deep blue day-dress with a lighter blue jacket. I matched that with my blue flats and a sparkly blue headband. Today I was determined to find out what has been bothering me all night. Once I got to school, I went along to my classes, happy for my third hour to come. Once there, we again went to the library. I walked through the bookshelf's, trying to track it down, when I bumped into someone. I remembered him from the first day. He was with other guys that looked all the same: tan, muscular, tall. I remember people talking about them but I never really cared. This took to me such a surprise that I fell over.

"Oh, sorry." He turned around, and helped me get back up. I looked him over, once or twice, and came to a conclusion. He was hot but he looked a bit child-like. I had to know him more, but before I got the chance to, he had to run off back to his class. I frowned and walked out with my class. On my way back to class, I had forgotten that I didn't breathe for a while so I never found that scent. When I was so close, I was still so far away. I was in such a glumy mood for the rest of the day. I didn't want to do anything except 2 things. One, find out where the scent was from and two, find out who that guy was in the library. I just had a feeling that I had to know who he was. Once home, I couldn't even think straight. I didn't know what to do. I sat in my small cottage, taping my fingers in a bored way, trying to see if I could sense anybody nearby. No one. God was life a bore. For a about 300 year old vampire, I had nothing to do. Yes, I did say over 300. Most of that was with certain people but it's a long story that I do not want to repeat again. Sitting here made me realize that my life was boring and really stupid. There was no point to it really. I turned on the TV and noticed that the weather for the rest of the week was gonna be sunny. Great, so one whole week in solitude. Better get out the school's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Monday again. After missing one whole week because I was "sick" I wanted to come back. Time could not go any slower. I had picked up my homework earlier so that kept me busy, for a while. I just kept thinking about that guy. I wondered if he was here today. That was all I could think about up until lunch. I was determined to find him during that time. Once lunch came around, I walked down the halls, back towards the library. I was hoping he would still be there. I smiled at the lady behind the desk. She didn't mind me always coming in here for my lunch, she was always happy about it. I think she wished that all students did that. I walked around for a long time and eventually I sat down in a chair. Soon a class came in, and noise filled the room. I got back up and started weaving through the rows. He had to be here, I just knew it. As I was searching through, someone bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry." Said the familiar voice. I turned around and saw just who I was looking for. There he was the tall, muscular, child-like guy that has had me stunned for the last week. I smiled at him, my eyes never looking up at his face.

"It's ok."

"Oh, ok." He started walking away but I ran back in front of him, not finished with my conversation.

"Umm hello?" I asked impatiently, and then looked up at his face. Kids these days, they have no manors. Finally, after what seemed forever, he looked down at me, and stared into my eyes. Then everything stopped. The whole world stopped moving. The only two people here were me and him. He was my sunshine, my everything. I knew it; he was the one for me. I smiled at him, but he did not return the favor. He looked, disgusted. Like he had smelled the most rotten-est thing on the planet.

"Excuse me." He prompted and ran away. I looked after him, and then I pouted my face. Of course he was disgusted by me, who wouldn't? If they really knew me. The bell rang and I was off to class. I wondered where he went off to. I needed to know more about him. He was my everything, to me. After School was over, I searched the whole school, inside and out. No one. Not even a trace. None of his similar friends were there either. Weird, but I was so disappointed. I drove back home, saddened by the events of today. I just let the night roll on and out. I went to school the next day, even more sad. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. For the rest of the week, he was gone. No trace. Nothing. Like he disappeared into thin air. I was so upset, I couldn't think. I didn't know how to react. Once the weekend came, I sat all day with Mr. Lamby on the small bed, and thought about things. Unsure of what to do. On Sunday, I went on a hunting trip. I went up to Canada, to get away from it all. Once home, I started drawing him. Something about him made him different. There was just something special, but I didn't know. I didn't even know his name. Great, that's a good way to start things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!! STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THEM! (well except my character Lana and everyone else I make up.)**

**R&R PLEASE! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Monday, again. I was hoping he would be there today. I needed to talk to him. The whole school day wore on, I never saw him once. I think I scared him away. That's probably for the best though. As the final bell rang, I walked out to my car. Then I saw him there. He was….waiting for me? That's a bit weird. A lot weird. I went over there, to see what he wanted.

"Hey" he said. So, it was gonna be the one word day.

"Hey." I said back, trying to ignore him.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." So the mystery man had a name. Seth. That's cute.

"I'm Lana. Lana Nascota."

"Sorry about the other day."

"You mean last week?"

"Yeah. Something…came up. So I was wondering if ya wanted to hang out." On the inside, I was screaming but I tried to keep on my best poker face.

"Sure. But don't you have your own friends you need to hang out with?"

"There not here today and I rather get to know you. With you being new and all."

"Ok. Get in." I finally found my key to my car and unlocked the doors. I got in and waited for him. Once he finally fit in my door, I drove off. I could tell people were starring. New Girl with Hottest Guy in School. Great, a title. Something I did not need. I drove around for a while, in silence, until he stopped it.

"So Lana, there a reason why you're in Forks?"

"Ya, to get away from some people that I needed time away from."

"Where's the last place you were?"

"Canada. Is this 20 questions or something?"

"Only if you want it to be." He smiled at me, and if I could, I would have blushed.

"You can go first."

"Fine," he breathed and started." Favorite color?"

"That's easy, purple."

"Have any siblings?"

"None." Well not any alive.

"Home state?"

"Maine."

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog." He laughed and I threw a confused look at him.

"Birth month?"

"March."

"Favorite Gem?"

"Ruby. What kind of questions are these?"

"Lame ones." We both laughed at that. "Ok. Any secrets?"

"Yes."

"Any your gonna share with me? "

"No. That's 8."

"Favorite song?"

"Today Vanilla Twilight otherwise it's any piano music. "Weird, that my favorite song too. Well not the piano part. OK, favorite season?"

"Winter."

"Favorite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Fan of the Classics are you?"

"Yes. That's 12."

"Hobby?"

"Reading."

"Favorite thing to do besides that?"

"Sing and play piano."

"Favorite school subject?"

"Science."

"What do you want to be when you're older?" That made me pause. What would I say that wouldn't give anything away?

"I don't know. There are many options. One thing is for certain though. I want to be happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes. Doesn't everyone want to be happy?"

". I guess. Where were we?"

"16 questions so far."

"Ok. Favorite Vacation spot?"

"Paris, France."

"Thing that makes you most happy?"

"Anything that can make me smile."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have much else that can make me truly happy."

"I see. I see. Next question, what's your favorite sport?"

"Volleyball."

"Well I believe that's 20."

"No, that was only 19."

"Oh. Then last question, Lana,"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" I stopped everything. Even the car. I couldn't think. Well, I could but the very first thing in my mind was where we are? The second thing in my mind was, what was he coming with this question. I turned to face him, and noticed that his face was inches away from mine.

"Seth, I barely know you."

"So? I just feel like that, we have a connection or something." I felt that too, but I didn't feel like tell him. He then starred at my face with a confused look.

"What?"

"It seems like I've seen you somewhere before. Like I know you or something."

"There's no way. I've never been here before, and if I did, I would have remembered you." I turned from him and then glared back at the road. It was getting dark. I didn't even know how late it was. I made a u-turn and then speed off back home. The whole ride back, Seth kept asking me questions. Faster than before, I got back to school, where I dropped him off to get his car. I said bye and then drove off home. I then figured out that the scent that I found the first day had to come from Seth. My car was filled with the smell. I loved it! I got back home, and started working on my homework, and preparing what I was gonna do the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight Property! (except my characters.) **

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!(:**

* * *

Chapter 5

School was torture the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the next day. All everyone was talking about was me and Seth. Hotty and newbie. I was the next hot topic. I just wished I could be invisible again and not be so noticed. But I was glad that the talk also involved Seth. Every day after school, Seth and me would hang out and talk. He didn't mind the gossip since he was always talked about. He also found many new questions to ask every day. His "buddies" hadn't come to school in awhile, so I thought he was just bored. But I knew that wasn't true. Friday, during school, he came up to me. "Hey Lana."

"Hello Seth."

"So I was wondering if ya wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Sure, where?"

"Movies. At 8:00."

"Sounds great." I walked off, my insides screaming. I couldn't wait to go. Just the two of us. School went by so fast and I rushed home. I immediately opened my small closet and started going through my clothes. I wanted to look good, even if it was only the movies. I found an orange top with a good pair of bell-bottom jeans. I found my orange converse and my black hoodie that made everything tie together. I grabbed my orange leather tote from the back. I did my hair in a pony-tail that fell to the left side. I put in a orange hair-band. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked so, normal. I was so happy. I got my stuff and headed out to my car. I drove around till I found the movie theater. There, I saw Seth waiting outside for me. I got out of the car and practically ran over him. "Hey."

"Wow, you look really good."

"Thanks."

"Well I just wanted it to be just us two but some others wanted to come." I looked ahead, and far away, there was a small group of people that looked a lot like Seth. But I sniffed the air. Vampire. I could smell them. Some were here, and I didn't have plans to meet them. I could almost see them up ahead. I need to pull something, and fast.

"Seth, I'm not feeling to good."

"Really Lana?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get dizzy." Then I collapsed into his arms and "fainted." I knew this was going to work. It has a million times before. I felt his body go into panic and soon I was off the ground. I heard some people run over.

"Seth, she ok?"

"No, she's not Jake. I think I'm just gonna take her home." God, these people are so gullible. I was trying so hard not to laugh but inside, I still felt kinda bad for abusing my "power" over these people. Another thing I noticed, Seth is really muscular and strong. He reminds me of a 30 year old body builder yet he only looks 17 or 18...

"But Seth, this ruins our movie plans." Complained a different male voice.

"Sorry guys, hey Leah drive my car home 'k?" I heard someone muffled something but it was too far away for me to hear. The next thing I knew, I was in a car. I opened my eyes, realizing that I was in my car, and Seth was driving me home. "Seth?"

"Oh, good you're up. I was worried I'm gonna drive you to the doctors."

"No, no doctors. I just want to go home."I reached my hand up and placed it on his arm.

" Fine. Where's that?"

"I'll help you with directions. " So I gave Seth directions to my house and we were there. I could tell he was confused but if he knew, he would understand. He came around and picked me out of the car. "I can walk."

"I know." He smiled and I just melted. He carried me inside and set me down on the bed.

"Sorry about all this Seth."

"It's ok. We get to be alone now."

"Yeah we do. Thanks for taking me home."

"Lana,"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you."

"Don't you always?"

"Yeah. Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"We've only know each other for a week."

"Is that a no the…"

"I never said that. Seth, can I sleep on it?"

"Sure. Well I better get going. I have a long way to walk." He smiled and then walked out the door. After he left, I curled into a ball. I already knew the answer to Seth's question. I didn't need to sleep on it, I couldn't sleep anyways. Yes, I wanted to burst into Yes, a million times yes. But we could never be in a real relationship. I would have to turn him into one of me to be with me forever and it would be too dangerous for him to be running with me. I would have to tell him no tomorrow or whenever I see him next. Right now, I just wished I was human. Then again, if I was, I would be under 6 feet of dirt, rotting away, and have a gravestone above my head.


End file.
